Eskimo Kisses
by Digital Chocolate
Summary: Read to find out.... :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!*koff-koff*...haha!


Hey guys this is yanyan again

Hey guys this is yanyan again! And of course this is a NaruIno fic. It's my fave crack couple! :D Okay basically its snowing in Konoha and Naruto hates it. Maybe his girlfriend Ino can cheer him up. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I wish I did though so I can get Naruto and Ino together. D)**

**Eskimo Kisses**

A blanket of snow has fallen upon our favorite land Konohagakure. Snowflakes falling from the sky, children having snowball fights, ah yes it was winter.

The one and only Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the streets on his way to the Yamanaka flower shop. He kicked a lump of snow with frustration.

"I hate winter. It's so damn cold." Our Golden Boy mumbled with annoyance.

_Stupid winter. Stupid Snow. Stupid weather. _He thought while pouting.

He walked down the road passing by his good friend Haruno Sakura. He waved at her faking a smile to hide his anger.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How have you been doing lately?" he greeted with a smile.

"I've been doing great Naruto. I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to pick me up. He was supposed to meet me here." She answered.

"That's great. Well I have to get going now. I'm on my way to meet up with Ino-chan."

"Sure thing Naruto. Tell Ino-pig I said hi." She said with a grin.

"Sure Sakura-chan. Later." He said as we waved goodbye.

He remembers the day he brought back Sasuke. He hated that day.

**Flashback**

"_I'm back. And guess who I brought along." Naruto said to the ANBU guards._

"_It's the Uzumaki boy. And he brought back the Uchiha. Take them to the clinic __**now.**__" The ANBU ordered._

_After a while they arrived at the clinic. Sasuke was taken to the emergency room due to his multiple injuries. Naruto beat him pretty bad._

"_Naruto! You brought Sasuke-kun back!" The one and only Haruno Sakura said as she hugged the whisker faced boy._

"_It's not problem Sakura-chan. After all I promised you I'd bring him back." He said as he gave her his foxy-grin._

"_At least we can finally be together. As soon as Sasuke-kun gets better I can ask him out on a date! Thank you so much Naruto." She said hugging him again._

"_Right. To ask him out." He said in a monotonous tone. _

_Naruto brought back Sasuke for Sakura. Hoping she would finally notice him. But things didn't quite turn out right. _

"_Alright Sakura I have to go now." He said letting go of her._

"_Alright Naruto. Goodbye!" she said waving goodbye._

_After that Naruto went into the Hokage monument and watched the sunset. Until he was interrupted by a certain platinum blonde kunoichi._

"_Hey whiskers. What're you doing up here?" Yamanaka Ino asked him._

"_Nothing, just sitting around. What are _you_ doing here?"_

"_I came here because I knew you'd be here. Forehead is gonna ask Sasuke out on a date. And everyone knows you like Billboard-brow." She said smirking at him._

"_I don't get it Ino. It's just that I did everything for her. I even saved her life a couple of times. But Sasuke-teme barely noticed her. And she still chooses him over me. I just don't understand." He said before letting out a sigh._

"_Well you know how much she loves Sasuke. She has ever since we were Genin." _

"_Hey I thought you like Sasuke too." Naruto said while raising an eyebrow._

"_Heh. I got over it after he left. I just thought 'Hey who needs him anyways?'" _

"_Oh that's cool." He said smiling._

"_Come on Naruto. I know what'll cheer you up. Some Ichiraku's Ramen. Come on it's on me." She said offering her hand._

_He looked up at her taking her hand and grinning. He got up and said,_

"_Thanks Ino-chan. You've been great."_

**Flashback end**

Ever since then he and Ino met at Ichiraku's a lot. And eventually started dating. Now they're 18 and have been dating for 2 years.

Naruto finally reached the Yamanaka flower shop and saw Ino from outside.

"I'm finally here. _Sneeze_ Great I caught a cold. _Sneeze" _He said before rubbing his nose.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Ready to go for some ramen?" Ino said while walking towards Naruto.

"You know it Ino-hime. _Sneeze_"

"Aww, what's the matter you caught a cold? Here I'll help you feel better." She said while wrapping her scarf around his neck while it was still around hers. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him.

Naruto's face quickly turned crimson but eventually he relaxed into the kiss.

"There all better now?" she said while rubbing her nose against his.

"Definitely." He said smirking

'_Man I love winter.' _Naruto thought as he walked hand in hand with Ino.

**End.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Wasn't that adorable? Well let me know! **

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne!**

**-yanyan**


End file.
